Brian Genius
Brian Glenn (born August 15, 1981), better known by his ring name Brian Genius. is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) as a star in the organization's Juniors division. He is known for his “Smartest Man in the Room” gimmick, astounding attention to personal haircare, and is the current World Junior Heavyweight Champion. Career Early Life Brian Glenn grew up in lower-upper middleclass suburbia in Brecksville, Ohio. He attended Brecksville-Broadview Heights High School, where he participated in both track and theater. He graduated in his class’s academic top ten, avoiding valedictorian status due to his insistence on taking elective courses. Not intending on straying too far from his hometown, he attended Kent State University, double-majoring in the Fine Arts (Ceramics) and Ethics. Early Career Finding his employment options sparse following graduation, he took up professional wrestling as a lark to stay active on the recommendation of friend and wrestler Scottie Lord. He joined his training class at the notorious Labyrinth training center, working with grizzled veterans Don Hart and ‘Greasy’ Dane McQueen. Outstanding Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Despite only showing minor aptitude as a professional wrestler, in January of 2002, Brian Glenn made his debut for independent regional Midwestern promotion Outstanding Wrestling Federation (OWF,) as a favor to Scottie Lord, who had become a strong midcard presence in the company. Mutually looking for a chance to compete on the card, he formed a comedy tag team with fellow curtain-jerker Irish Rob. The idea was that Glenn, a new wrestler, was taking advantage of skilled wrestler Rob, who was actually from Ireland and therefore “did not understand how things worked in America.” They were only allowed to interfere in matches and not affect the outcome at all, so they dubbed themselves “Minor Annoyance.” After floundering and barely wrestling for two months, their first real feud with incoming comedy tag team Jew Cool became a mutually beneficial relationship. Going off-script, they treated a feud that was supposed to be about which team should be allowed to wear sunglasses with Wrestlemania Main Event-level importance, garnering both teams a cult following and essentially turning the pseudo-heel Minor Annoyance face. (Despite losing, Jew Cool continued to wear sunglasses.) Their popularity on the rise, Minor Annoyance soon won the OWF Tag Team titles and changed their name to Major Annoyance. In a controversial move, they shortly lost their titles to unproven new hire MEGAIMPACT, a high-flying, hardcore team as an excuse to hold a four-team TLC match for the titles to mimic the major promotions at their next big show. Playing up on his vaguely defined strategist gimmick, Glenn won the match for his team by avoiding all dangerous spots and waiting until everyone had eliminated each other before climbing the ladder to win the match. Rob suffered an ankle injury at the hands of a botched spot by MEGAIMPACT that he continued to work through, leading to Glenn having an increased in-ring role in the team. They held the titles until the company announced its folding mid-2003, as the main eventers funding the promotion lost interest because fans began leaving before their epic matches took place. The remaining undercard wrestlers held a farewell show, where Major Annoyance dropped the belts to Jew Cool. European Tour (2003) Looking to continue wrestling, Major Annoyance took a brief tour of Ireland and the UK, and Germany. While there, they reversed roles, with Rob taking charge and explaining to Brian “how things worked in Europe.” Loving the charmingly xenophobic nature of their act, they went over quite well. Glenn cites the trip as being “extremely formative” and soaked up the various new styles presented to him like a sponge. Category:World Junior Heavyweight Champions